1956
by LuckyRosepetal
Summary: Hungary wanted to do it. If Poland was strong enough, so was she. She couldn't let Russia control her forever; that wasn't an option. History-based fic, on the Hungarian Revolution of 1956. Slight Poland/Hungary.


**Okay, well, I thought I'd post a Hetalia story. In history class, we learned about the events leading up to the collapse of communism in Eastern Europe. Anyway, I'm warning you now, this could easily be considered offensive. I suggest you don't read it if you think you'll be offended, although I'd like to add that I meant no offense; I have nothing but the utmost respect for both Hungary and Poland. **

**1956**

"Silly Hungary," Russia smiled threateningly, looming over the blood-covered brunette nation. "Don't you know everyone will be one with me one day?" He grinned, showing his teeth. "See what happens to those trying to get into my way?" And with that, he turned and strode away, leaving a broken Hungary to sob on the ground.

Hungary didn't understand where it all went wrong. It seemed like such a good idea. _He _proved it well enough. Why wasn't he suffering, too? Why had Russia decided to make _her_ the example? What about Czechoslovakia? What about Poland? _Everyone_ hated the jerk, why was _she _the one to pay? Poland… She and her people had only done it because of him. He was so inspiring. Brave, even. Why didn't Russia massacre _his_ people? Why did Russia have to massacre _any_ people? Poland… Awful lot of good his speeches were now.

_FFstopeatingmylinebreaks…_

` A blonde nation stood next to Hungary, grabbing her hands, practically pleading. "Please! Please! You can't give up! We can't give up! We know what's right; our people will choose right in the end! You have to prove to him, to Russia, prove you're strong. Prove we're all strong!" He stared into her eyes. He had a good point. They were strong. They would fight. Russia thought he was so superior, but he was the one making them fail. If Poland could be strong, couldn't she?

"I…of course." She replied. "Poland, you're already fighting. You're already proving your worth. If you can do that, why can't I?" She stood up straight and looked Poland straight in the eye. "I can do it. My people are ready. We'll show Russia he can't push us around. "

Poland nodded vigorously. "Of course! We'll make him pay, Hungary! We'll make him _pay_ for what he's done to us! He won't get away with it any longer!"

_FFstopeatingmylinebreaks…_

What good was that now? Her people were dead! And if they weren't dead, they were leaving, fleeing the country! What good was she if she couldn't save her people? If her people had to leave because she was too weak! Weak? Never! She was never and would never be weak; Russia had too much power, but that would change. It had to change soon, right? Even if she failed, there was Poland. And Czechoslovakia. And East Germany (She winced at the thought of Prussia. Wouldn't it have been better to disappear, to fade into the past like Ancient Rome or Germania? Better that than living under Soviet rule, certainly. If Germany…West, that is, had known, would he have given his brother representation of the East? But she couldn't let those thoughts haunt her for too long. She would go mad.) All of the Soviet satellites would fight. Russia wouldn't have power forever. No, she'd die, step in front of all her people and _die_ before she would see that.

She tried to pick herself off the ground, but her wounds were deep and she couldn't find the strength to stand. In the distance, she could hear footsteps. Footsteps out there? In the middle of an alley coated in her blood? The footsteps got faster. So someone was running. Some human, trying to round up some survivors, then. Ha, they shouldn't waste time on her; she'd recover. But then a voice spoke, and it was one she knew all too well.

"Hungary?" It was Poland, oh great. What could he do? Nothing. He could do nothing. "Hungary! God, why'd he do this to you?" He bent down and checked her wounds, not that she saw. She refused to look at him. Just because he was here, helping her (She was immensely grateful. He'd never realize how grateful.) didn't make things right.

"He's a bastard," she spit out between her teeth. "What other reason does he need?" She tried to get up again. Poland tried to hold onto her, but she shoved him aside (More like nudged him, but he withdrew his hand anyway, knowing what she wanted. Another reason to be grateful.) She panted, turning her gaze on Poland for the first time. He looked fine. Certainly not like he was having any massacres in _his_ country. "Well, are you happy?" she hissed, unable to keep bitterness out of her voice. 'No, no, stop it! You don't mean it!' she cried to herself. The fact that his movement was going well was _good_; it was popular and it brought attention to everyone's strife. She didn't need to be rude, she knew, but she couldn't seem to help it. She wanted to be like him, strong, and help her people. Oh,her poor people….

Poland looked horrified. "Happy? How could I ever be happy? Hungary, you-"The blood-covered country interrupted him. "This was your idea. You said we should protest." She gave a humorless laugh. "Not that you could tell this would happen. Russia apparently favors you. What did your leaders get? Imprisonment?" But even as she said the words she regretted them. This was her best friend; she didn't really want him to be hurt. But the pain and anger were threatening to overtake her, and she couldn't take it any longer. "I-I didn't mean…" But she was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

Poland reached forward and pulled the female nation into a hug, carefully so as to not agitate her injuries. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I never wanted this to happen to you." Despite her best efforts to maintain calm, Hungary could feel tears pooling in her eyes. She closed them, refusing to cry. Not in front of Poland. Not in front of anyone, but especially not the ever-strong Poland.

They stayed like that for a while; a few hours at least, not that anyone was keeping track. When Hungary finally pulled away, she stared emotionlessly at Poland. "Just tell me, why is it that my people are the ones he targets? Not that I would ever wish this on you, but I just want to know."

Poland regarded her for several moments before answering. "Why? Because, Hungary, you were threatening to him. He doesn't think _my_ movement will amount to much. He underestimates me; he always has. I was so strong in the past, but after all the partitioning and wars… well, I'm not surprised he underestimates me." He sighed and shook his head, before picking back up in his speech. "But you, he knows you have a chance. He knows you can threaten his oppressive regime." He grabbed Hungary's hands, and she was reminded of that first time he inspired her. "You're not going to like this, but you can't give up now. You have to show him that no matter how many times you get knocked down, you'll pick yourself back up and fight again. You can't let the spirit of reform die."

Hungary nodded slightly. "That's good advice; true in its entirety." She looked down. "I won't let my desire for freedom die, but…" She sighed. "I have my doubts." Poland shook his head. "No doubts! We're the right ones here! We have the world on our side! We have history on our side! Nothing can stop us!" Hungary smiled, slightly cheered up. "You're right. Russia may have beaten me temporarily, but he will never win for good. I'll fight to the end if it means my people can have the freedom they so desperately crave! I don't care how long it takes!"

_FFstopeatingmylinebreaks…_

It was 1989 before their efforts paid off. The struggle to end communism was long and hard, but Hungary, true to her promise, never gave up. As soon as she was finally free, Poland came to congratulate her. He, too, had faced his share of troubles, and had finally rid himself of communism only a few months before, which had in fact been Hungary's inspiration.

"I'm so happy for you!" he exclaimed, crying tears of happiness as he hugged her. She grinned and hugged him back. "Thank you, Poland. We finally showed him, didn't we?"

**Okay. Well, that was depressing. I swear I almost started crying in class when we got to this section. Poor, poor Hungary. Anyway, the event referenced in this is the Hungarian Revolution of 1953, which was, in fact, inspired by Polish uprisings, or at least according to my textbook. Also, Poland did get off comparatively lightly. The leaders of the Solidarity movement were arrested, certainly, but when everyone else is getting the death sentence, what's a little jail time? Well, I hope you… well, it was sad, so not "enjoyed", but… I hope you…. Liked it, but not from a "Yay dead people" standpoint; just from a "You did well writing it" standpoint. I… should stop talking now. Anyway, feel free to point out any historical mistakes. It'll help me, actually.**

**Edit: Added some sentences to make it clear that Hungary didn't **_**really**_** want Poland to be hurt.**


End file.
